


【竹马】17、27

by Zlyly_0



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlyly_0/pseuds/Zlyly_0
Relationships: 竹马相二
Kudos: 14





	【竹马】17、27

“小和。”

二宫专心的清洗手中的食材应了一声没有回头，“他现在情绪稳定些了吗？”

相叶站在二宫的身后盯着他被紧身裤包裹着的浑圆挺翘的小屁股喉咙发干，他缓慢的挪过去把娇小的恋人从背后抱住，像只大型犬一样把脸埋在二宫的颈间蹭了蹭，二宫被他毛绒绒的发丝痒的缩起脖子，“相叶君别闹！水都溅出来了。”

“以前的我真的好胆小啊，居然都没有勇气给小和表白。”相叶嗅着二宫身上和自己相同的柠檬沐浴露的味道，下身起了反应，硬硬的一根戳在他的臀瓣上，二宫的脸一下子红到了耳根，两人在一起五年多了面对这种事还是显得青涩，他抗拒的扭了两下发现身后的人反倒更加得寸进尺只能压低声音警告相叶，语气却软软的毫无震慑力，“现在不是做这种事的时候吧！他还在外面啊。”

“有什么关系嘛，反正都是我，还是你不喜欢以前的我吗？”相叶强行扳着二宫的肩膀让他面对自己，大兔子露出了受伤的表情，二宫拿他没辙，只能硬着头皮说，“倒不是不喜欢…”

相叶听到这句话笑得眼白失踪，他穿过二宫的腋下把他轻而易举的举起来抱出了厨房，他推开半掩着的卧室门，小相叶紧张的攥着制服下摆坐在床边。二宫发现恋人反手锁上了门突然有种不好的预感，他瑟瑟发抖道，“你不会是要…”

“小和作为成熟的大人就给以前的我一点奖励嘛。”

二宫还没来得及说话就被相叶扔到了床上，他的身子在柔软的床垫上弹了下便陷了进去，像只任人宰割的小羊羔，相叶无视了床边瞠目结舌的少年把二宫扒的只剩了条小内裤。

少年眼睛不知该放哪里，只能把手挡在眼前透过指缝偷偷的去看，那双细白的腿看的他面红耳赤，全身的血液都涌到了下腹。相叶欺身压了上去吻了吻二宫柔软的唇瓣，“他看起来完全不知道怎么做的样子呢，去教教他？”

相叶的声音低哑带着蛊惑人心的力量，二宫可怜巴巴的皱着豆豆眉却没有拒绝，他撑起身子小心翼翼的去够少年的手腕，少年被他碰到时哆嗦了一下并没有躲开。二宫像是得到了默许也大胆了些，他双手撑在小相叶的腿侧又凑近了些，“…眼睛，不好意思的话可以闭上。”

少年听话的闭上了眼，纤长的睫毛颤抖着，二宫的唇落在了他的嘴角，见少年并不抵触于是吻上了他的唇，两个人离得很近可以闻到二宫身上清甜的香气，他的大脑一片空白，只是本能的把二宫圈进自己的怀里。他试探的舔了舔二宫甜丝丝的下唇，二宫配合的微启唇瓣方便他舌尖的探入。

少年的吻技生涩，但二宫只要想到这是相叶雅纪心脏就狂跳不已。二十代的相叶却不乐意了，虽说是他心血来潮说要和另一个自己共同享用二宫，但被不管不顾的扔在一旁让他超不甘心。他温热的掌心覆上了二宫敏感的后腰，又附身叼住他柔软的耳垂。

“唔嗯…”相处五年的恋人对他身上所有弱点都了如指掌，二宫溢出小动物似的粘腻鼻音，少年也不服输的去舔二宫的锁骨，非得在白嫩的肌肤上留下几个属于自己的痕迹。小处男没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，他盯着二宫胸口前两个浅粉色的乳粒无意识的咽了口口水。

二宫眼睛里满是水雾，倒是相叶注意到了少年炙热的目光，“小和的乳头很敏感哦，稍微摸一摸就会舒服的叫出来，技术好一点用这里就可以让他高潮，不过以你的水平肯定是不行啦。”他说着突然还有些骄傲。

争强好胜的年轻人赌气般的张嘴含住了一侧小巧的乳尖，尖锐的虎牙磕痛了二宫，他像只奶猫一样细细的叫了一声，反而觉得身体更加燥热。

二宫的性器早在两人的抚摸下硬了起来，被身后的人裹在掌心里不断搓揉，他隔着布料去拨弄脆弱的铃口，虽没有直接皮肤贴皮肤来的爽快，但不断累积的细密快感也让二宫舒服的随着对方的动作扭动起腰，他仰着头难耐的呻吟着，连内裤被扒了下来也不知道。

少年的舌尖抵着乳尖打转，把小小的肉粒吸的肿大，手也不空闲的去揉捏另一边被冷落许久的乳头。

“嗯…好难受…”二宫被揉的声音都克制不住的发抖，早已习惯性爱的身体不满足于表面功夫，他的后穴难耐的紧缩，不断吐着透明前液的肉茎被握住上下套弄，他不自觉的把腿张的更开，相叶捏了下他肿胀的龟头换来一声拔高音调的绵软呻吟，二宫眼神失焦就这么射了出来。

高潮过后的二宫整个人都染上一层媚态，让人不由自主的想欺负他让他露出更可爱的表情，两个人同时想到。

相叶大掌掰开他两瓣饱满的臀肉，指尖探上了隐秘的部位，他划着圈揉了几下穴口就变得柔软，开始向外分泌出淫液，给粉嫩的褶皱上染上水光。他草草的做了两下扩张，甬道内就变得湿软，如同邀约般咬着他的手指。

“里面发洪水了哦。”

二宫像熟透的虾米红扑扑的，他的腿被打开到身体两侧，供人观赏的姿态让他羞的无地自容，手指撤出去的时候又恋恋不舍的又淌出股肠液，身后的相叶一边把玩着他柔软的臀肉，一边对年幼的自己进行教学，“现在你可以进去了，角度稍微朝上一些就能直接操到前列腺。”

少年若有所思的点头，便急躁的拉开裤拉链，少年处于发育阶段虽说不如他现在的尺寸，但柱身仍很粗长，足够把二宫的肉穴彻底填满。他刚把龟头塞进去就得到了热情的吸咬，少年舒爽的额头直冒汗，猛的一挺腰把肉棒整根插了进去。

“哈啊…慢，慢点…”

初尝禁果的少年不受控的快速操弄着带给他极度欢愉的蜜穴，媚肉被快速捣弄发出淫靡的声响，他的阴茎带有弧度，不用刻意变换角度都能准确的撞上他的敏感点。

“nino的小穴好紧好热，紧紧的咬着我不放，真的很舒服。”少年单纯的倾诉着自己的感受如同一针强力的催情剂，二宫浑身汗津津的哭喊着，嘴里胡乱的说着“喜欢”，泄过一次的肉茎又翘了起来在身前无助的晃动着甩出透明的腺液。

二十代的相叶醋坛子彻底打翻了，他的手指强行挤进已经被撑开到毫无空隙的肉穴，沉浸在快感中的二宫突然意识到他想做什么惊慌失措的挣扎起来，却只能被按着大腿承受着来自前方一下又一下的肏干。

“啊不行！呜呜…雅纪君求你了…一起进来我会坏掉的…”二宫害怕的服软讨饶，但身体依旧诚实的给出了反应，贪吃的小穴又将手指吞进去几分。

少年的不安分的手还在他身上各处游走，乳头被他吸吮的硬生生涨大了一圈，嫣红的待人采撷般挺立在胸膛，二宫被搅成浆糊的脑子根本无法思考，相叶托起他的屁股把自己的性器抵在了穴口处。

“我进去了哦，可能开始会有点痛，”相叶气息不稳，柔声细语安抚着恋人的同时把硕大的龟头挤了进去，二宫吃痛的嗫泣，他似乎能听到身体撕裂的声音，小脸憋的通红，肉茎也痛的软了下来可怜兮兮的垂着。

“呜疼…好疼啊…笨蛋雅纪…”  
  
二宫被欺负的狠了，肉乎乎的鼻头皱着，豆大的泪珠从眼眶滑落，他每抽噎一下小穴也会跟着收缩咬住体内的两根肉棒，他身体里的两人被夹的也不好受，相叶挤入前端后强忍着欲望等他适应，又去吻他敏感的耳根，少年也配合的抵住他的前列腺研磨。逐渐他的呻吟变了调，食髓知味的肉穴变得柔软放松，相叶见状把自己的阴茎尽根塞了进去。

甬道紧致湿软，被两根又粗又硬的阴茎撑到了极致又不住的收缩渴望恢复原状，两人发出满意的喟叹，不约而同的晃动起腰部抽送了起来。粗长的肉棒轮番的进进出出，茎身上凸起的青筋摩擦著甬道内的粘膜。少年抽送了十几下便到了极限，茎身抖了抖喷出了大股的浓稠精液，又被另一根性器带进了肉穴更深处。

二宫双腿大开，像一只承欢的雌兽一样承受着愈发猛烈的顶弄，下一秒在他以为自己的身体会被两个人弄坏的时候，穴内的软肉上又被用力的撞上，深入骨髓的快感沿脊椎直击大脑让二宫崩溃的放声呻吟，难以吞咽的涎水沾湿了他的下巴，看起来诱人又可怜。

少年的前发被汗水打湿，凌乱的沾在额头，和别人的性器紧密的贴在一起磨蹭带来的快感过分奇妙，更何况那不是别人，是十年后的自己。想到他们一起进入的人是他最爱的二宫和也让他鼻子发酸，他忍着泪水，尚未疲软的下身依旧毫不留情的贯穿他的身体。

二宫被顶撞的说不出完整的话，后穴的酸麻的快感折磨的他只想逃跑，但现实是他只能被两人禁锢在中间挨操。二宫无力的靠在身后相叶的胸口，他已经射过两次了，此时性器像是失禁般流着稀薄的精液，他伸出肉乎乎的汉堡手哆哆嗦嗦去擦拭少年眼角的泪水，声音里染着哭腔还要黏糊糊的去安慰17岁的相叶，“雅纪君一直都这么爱哭呢…唔嗯，慢点…”

“我一直都很喜欢雅纪君哦，无论是现在还是以前。”二宫勾上了抽泣着的少年的脖子，他的眼睛亮亮的像夜空中闪烁的星辰，相叶的心跳漏了一拍，将唇贴了上去。

失重感袭来，相叶雅纪睁开眼，二宫正偏过头看着他笑，脸颊肉鼓囊囊的看起来格外柔软。

“到站了哦相叶君。”

相叶看着人来人往的月台，大脑失去了指挥身体行动的功能，直到他被二宫拽着手腕拉下了车。他看到现在的二宫才发现时间仿佛没在他的脸上留下痕迹，未来的他依旧是少年时的模样。

他的心跳依旧很快，刚刚发生的一切过于真实，二宫汗湿的白皙皮肤，湿漉漉的眼睛和绵软的嗓音都在他的脑海中挥散不去，他克制不住的红了脸。二宫困惑的去抚他的额头，“怎么了？你脸好红。”

微凉的柔软手心刚贴上相叶，他就像个受惊的大兔子一样跳了起来，他隐约在二宫脸上捕捉到一丝失落，急忙又去抓他的手腕像往常一样揽住他的肩膀，“没事就是有点热！快回家啦我肚子饿了。”

—————

对于少年突然间的消失相叶倒是没有感到过多的诧异，不如说终于可以独自品尝可口的恋人让他沾沾自喜，他把呆愣着的二宫转了过来，粗硬的性器在他湿滑且充满精液的肉穴内转了个圈，二宫呜咽着又被拉进了情欲深渊。

“嗯啊…你差不多够了吧…”

深色的肉棒与被肏到烂熟的嫣红肉穴形成鲜明的颜色对比，囊袋拍打臀肉的声音充斥着整个房间，相叶呼吸粗重的埋头猛干，语气无辜的回答着他，“可是我还没射哦。”

“再说了小和居然被别人操也那么爽，这是出轨！不守夫道！我很生气！”相叶狠狠地捣进泥泞不堪的蜜穴，二宫浑身痉挛，又被天然的脑回路气的咬牙切齿，暗自决定明天要把大兔子剁了煲汤。还没气一会实在是没了力气只能软软的呻吟着求他赶紧结束，他被操到射不出任何东西，流出了点淡黄色的尿液就羞愤的晕了过去。

—————

两人一起走在蜿蜒的小道上，附近邻居家的小狗见到他们还摇着尾巴舔了舔二宫的手背。他一边尖着嗓子说着嫌弃却还是笑着揉了揉狗狗的头。

他的瞳色天生浅淡，像琥珀一样柔和又温暖。相叶看到二宫笑了，也浅浅的笑了出来。二宫先到了家，他冲相叶挥了挥手准备进门，听到了身后的人在喊他。

“明天见！小和。”


End file.
